


[podfic] Dogs of War

by mmmfelicious, Saucery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Implied Underage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmfelicious/pseuds/mmmfelicious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an alternate universe in which Peter survived the Hale fire intact, but still psychopathic, and took a recently-orphaned Stiles under his wing. Result: An ultra-violent young werewolf with considerable moral deficiencies.</p><p>Derek doesn't know about any of this, of course, because he left Beacon Hills a long time ago, when he realized that he wanted no part of his uncle's crazy vendetta against humankind.</p><p>But now, a boy named Stiles turns up in Derek's hideout in New York, ostensibly to recruit him for Peter's pack.</p><p>The truth turns out to be something else, entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Dogs of War

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dogs of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/476673) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



**Length:** 00:14:13  
 **Download part 1 here:**  [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?zovunubjzhvrl6a) // [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?xb56imjol8jut3u)


End file.
